


little!jack

by heyitsmejuliamarie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmejuliamarie/pseuds/heyitsmejuliamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can totally picture Jack going into subspace during a panel, escpecially since he kinda slips in those hits of being little in his videos. And Mark seeing the signs and oh god pleasee write about this</p><p>request from my tumblr @petplay-sean</p>
            </blockquote>





	little!jack

**Author's Note:**

> send in requests for fics @petplay-sean on tumblr

Jack was a little, he loved being one but it did have its advantages and disadvantages. The main disadvantage was that he didn’t have a daddy dom, he wanted one so badly. He wanted someone to give him rules to follow everyday, he wanted someone to cuddle him, he wanted someone to watch Disney movies with him, he wanted someone to buy him pacis, thigh highs, stuffies and fluffy blankets but most of all he wanted someone to dominate him, someone to fuck him till he passes out, and then take care of him afterwards. Jack knew he was probably asking for way too much but he could dream. It was also very hard for jack to keep himself out of little space. It was so appetizing, the thought of just being small and helpless was heaven for jack. Sometimes he would just say or do something ‘little’ and people would point it out but no one really noticed it.

 

Sometimes he’d play a game where his character would get into trouble with his father and jack felt so immersed that he would say “oh no… daddy’s angry… I thought you wouldn’t find it” in a small voice that cracked on the last word. Or sometimes he would finish the video by spinning on his chair like a little kid with no shoes on. A big mistake that he keeps on making is showing everyone his stuffy collection. He couldn’t help himself, they were sooo soft. Jack would realize what he did after doing it and would always worry if anyone found out, bit no one did.

 

Even in panels, jack would giggle and whine. He would also shamelessly stare at hot guys and maybe even give them a wink. Although none of them were really daddy dom material. Most of them were skinny British boys who vlogged half the time. Jack was not into that. Some or his friends who were gamers where hot, like Cinnamontoastken, Ryan from supermega or Markiplier.

 

Ken would be a perfect daddy dom, he had the beard, the strong build and definitely a sweet side. The one problem was that he belonged to Felix, he couldn’t take ken away from Felix.

 

Then there was ryan, who would’ve been a great daddy dom, except for the fact that he was with matt and he was too permissive. Ryan let matt do and say whatever he wanted, jack needed the opposite. He wanted someone to lay down the law.

 

And lastly mark, he was perfect, the look was down, he was strong and manly. the deep luscious voice and the dominance of a king ( at times ). When mark got tired, he got sexy and bossy, which was exactly what happened after the panel at vidcon. Jack found himself in the hardest situation in his life, he was in his last panel of the day which was with mark, everyone was tired and just wanted to rest. So when jack went on stage he saw mark, with tired eyes, his wrinkled flannel and double the amount of stubble than usual. Jack couldn’t help but drool, mark looked even more like a daddy. His exhaustion made him act more impatient and strict during the panel. They were playing a random game that jack has since forgotten the name of. Throughout the whole thing, jack couldn’t focus because of mark. Which only resulted in mark having to teach jack the rules over and over again. Mark would tell jack the rules, he wouldn’t pay attention, mark would tell jack the rules again and get even more impatient. It became a vicious cycle. 10 minutes into the game and jack already felt himself fall into little space and mark had already taken on the role of being the dom. Mark began running his hand through his hair and down to his neck in frustration which just turned jack on more. People just blamed it on the long day and ignored the looks sent for mark to jack. When the panel ended jack rushed to the restroom where he calmed himself down and leveled his head.

 

At the creators party he just stayed at the side next to felix and Ken. When the party died down he saw Mark walk over to his group of friends and sit down. He sighed out of tiredness and turned to jack and gave him a smile. Jack knew mark was going to ask him about today, his body language was different, it had changed from the dominant and bossy attitude that he had at the panel to a more relaxed, patient and understanding one. Mark still looked sexy with his growing stubble, relaxed posture, and his flannel sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Jack couldn’t even think straight. Mark began to talk to jack, he excused himself for acting so pushy and impatient. But jack really didn’t care, he was just staring into marks deep brown eyes, getting lost in the dream of having mark as his daddy. All of the endless possibilities. Jack woke up from his trance just in time for mark to ask him how he was. Jack just lied and said nothing was wrong and just blamed it on the tiresome activities of the day. Mark knew something was up with jack so he decided that if he wasn’t going to tell him he’d ask later on tonight. They continued to have fun and party, they ordered drinks and got kinda tipsy. The more alcohol jack had the more he lost control of his actions. He became more little, more needy for mark and hornier which was not the plan. People were hooking up left right and center, which meant people left. Dan and Phil went to fuck in the restrooms, matt and Ryan were making out on a sofa next to the entrance to the bar and Ken and Felix were no where to be seen. Mark figured that they should do the same. He leaned forward and whispered info jacks ear. “How about you and I get out of this place? Wanna come to my hotel room angel?” Mark said with his deep voice that sent shivers down jacks spine. He answered with a meek nod and a tug at his lips. Mark grabbed jacks pale, dainty hand and lead him out of the bar past a sea of drunk youtube celebrities. Some of them gave mark and jack knowing looks and some even hit on jack. Mark growled in response and wrapped a strong, protective arm round jack and rushed out the door.

 

Mark lead jack to his car and opened the passenger door for jack and once he sat down, mark buckled him up and jogged over to his driver seat. Jack felt his cheeks burn bright red, mark didn’t need to do that, but he did. Maybe he realized that jack was a little, maybe he was just trying to be a gentleman. Jack could’ve buckled himself up but mark handled it how a daddy dom would. Jack needed mark to be his daddy, now and forever. While they were driving mark kept on checking on jack. Mark asked jack if he ate, if he drank, if he was cold etc. Sort of like a protective boyfriend and jack loved every minute of it. Jack answered everything with a bright blush and a sense of relaxation. They pulled into the hotels drive way and parked the car, before they got out of the car mark asked if jack wanted a hug, he said it with a calm tone of voice as if it was an everyday question between the two. Jacks eyes bulged out of his head and fidgeted with his hoodie string. He really wanted to say yes but maybe mark was joking, although he probably wasn’t.

 

Jack pulled up his legs so that he was sitting crunched up in a ball. Mark noticed and a worried look took over his face.“ I’m sorry, are you okay? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I just want to be there for you. In the panel I acted like a douchebag to you, I wasn’t thinking, you know how I get when I’m tired and stressed. I realized after and now I want to make sure you’re okay. And plus, you look like you need a hug right about now.” Mark spoke with a concerned tone of voice while unbuckling his own seat belt. Jack stared at mark with a soft expression. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and launched at mark, jack hopped in his lap, wrapped his arms round marks neck and buried his head in the nook of mark’s neck. Mark didn’t say anything, he just accepted the hug and let out a sigh of relief and content. He began to pet jacks hair and rub the small of his back. “Don’t think I didn’t realize from the beginning.” Mark whispered into jacks ear. “Realize what from the beginning?” Jack questioned while breathing in marks scent. “That you’re a little, my sweet baby boy. I’ve seen you act in panels and your videos” Mark said with a smile. Jack pulled back from the hug “you knew?” Jack squeaked. “Of course sweetie, I knew since the day I saw your channel, I could tell because I’m a daddy dom. I have an eye for littles like you” mark whispered calmly. Jack couldn’t believe his ears, he was desperate for mark. “Seriously? Ca-can I b-be your little, maybe?” Jack whined. “Definitely, honey” mark responded.

 

The grey sky began to rain and it suddenly got very cold even inside the car. Mark unbuttoned his infamous flannel and draped it on jacks shoulders, he could feel the warmth radiating off it. “ C'mon, let’s go warm up, shall we?” Mark proposed. Jack liked the sound of that so he nodded. Mark hopped out of the car and jogged over to jacks side of the car, unbuckled his seat belt, lifted him up bridal style and carried him inside of the hotel. When mark passed the front desk, people stared and some passed comments but mark didn’t care, he had found out that his best friend was a little and that mark was going to dominate him. Mark walked through the hotel with a 'don’t you fucking mess with me’ look. Mark is a very protective, possessive man, he would kill someone if they messed with his little, especially jack because he was an old friend. Jack had his dainty arms wrapped around marks neck and he snuggled close to him, Jack felt euphoric.

 

When they reached the hotel room, mark placed jack on the soft sofa and left to go to his room, before he left he told jack to wait there and that he’d be right back. After a few minutes mark returned with a pile of fluffy blankets, pillows, soft toys and a warm smile. It was 2:30 am but they didn’t care, they were just enjoying their time together. Mark switched on the TV and played 'the lion king’. Mark wrapped jack up in a blanket burrito and they cuddled throughout the whole movie. When the movie ends, mark wraps his arms around jack tells him it’s his bedtime, jack had never felt happier, he needed this, he needed someone to tell him his bedtime and mark knew that. They moved to marks bed and brought the fluffy coves with them and lied down with mark being the big spoon and jack the little spoon.

 

Then mark began to massage jacks soft pudgy tummy and jack sighed in pure bliss. Mark began to humm a lullaby in jacks ear, Eventually mark fell asleep. Jack stayed up a bit longer and thought to himself

'This is what heaven feels like’

and with that he fell asleep with warm covers, a soft bed and pressed against someone who he loves, and who loves him.


End file.
